Be Mine
by Spykee
Summary: AU Sasuke is wrapped up in a complicated love triangle that involves his two best friends; Kiba and Naruto. When Sasuke finds out that the love of his life Kiba is not only gay, but also in love with Naruto, he needs to show him that Naruto has eyes only for him whereas Sasuke himself could be everything Kiba wanted and more. But maybe a date with Naruto wasn't the way to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions of a Confidant**

"Kiba's playing today, Sasuke, want to go watch?" Ino asked Sasuke. The latter had never been much a fan of sports, but never objected to watching Kiba. Although he really didn't want to seem too eager to accept. Ino never really asked him to go watch games with her, for she was a cheerleader and a great sports fanatic, and Sasuke really wasn't.

However, they were sitting at a cafe that was close to the school's soccer fields and if he had to go someday, today was perfect, he had nothing better to do. So therefore, to uphold the illusion of disinterest, he frowned and looked up at the sun, "it is good weather today." He said, he looked at his blonde friend and she was cheerful as ever, "I guess I won't mind sitting in the bleachers for once."

Ino's smile spread and it warmed Sasuke's heart that she was so happy at his answer, though it made him feel a little bad that she thought he did it for her, while it was actually a fully selfish decision in disguise.

"But you're not painting my face."

She merely giggled at that and moved her hand to his upper arm affectively, "you can just sit back and watch good-looking jocks run across the field, possibly shirtless, because it's rather warm today…" she winked. Other than her, he'd told no-one of his sexual preference. He feared that telling Naruto might cause the latter to pound on him and worse, telling Kiba might scare him off. He did play with the idea of telling Sakura, just to make her bug off. But she'd tell the entire school before the period was over and he really didn't feel like being scrutinized by all of Konoha High.

Now it wasn't that their school was especially homophobic or something. There were some openly gay people –Naruto was one of them- and they were accepted in general. But there were always those couple of jackasses that would shove them in the hallways, hit their food trays from their hands or spray paint their lockers and Sasuke was not ready for that kind of attention. Telling Ino was a huge relief, though, because she honestly had no problem with it, apart from, then, the fact that he hadn't told her that he knew he was gay because he was more or less fawning over Kiba.

So the two of them made their way over to the soccer field. At Konoha high the big sports were hockey, basketball, football and soccer. Especially the football and soccer team were really good and placed first or second nearly every year, together with their rivals from Oto High. Kiba played in both teams, as well. In fact, he was the captain of the Konoha High soccer team and famed quarter back on the football field.

Sasuke never understood why everyone was so excited over school games, why, when Ino and Sasuke arrived, the bleachers were nearly filled up, and why the game would often be the talk of the day. Today, they played against Suna High. Another strong team, if Sasuke were to believe Ino. By the time the referee whistled the start of the game the bleachers were filled up with students and there were even ones that couldn't find a spot so they stood by the side-line. Not even half a minute in the game, Sasuke's phone buzzed.

"Yeah?" he answered, listening to Naruto asking him to get coffee at the mall in half an hour. "I can't, I'm watching the game with Ino." There was some confusion on the other side before Naruto requested he'd come watch with them, "sure."

"Is Naru coming?" Ino asked, not taking her eyes off the ball.

Sasuke nodded, which Ino could therefore not see, but it didn't matter, because she was not that interested in his answer after all; Kiba had the ball. He was running with the ball at his feet towards the goal, where one of the opponents was closing in on him. Kiba looked around frantically and shouted something to his own team, there was no-one that came to help the captain out. Kiba manoeuvred the ball from left to right and with quick and precise footwork, passed the opponent in his confusion. While his team tried to get lose from the opponents that blocked their ways, Kiba was once again left alone. Another defence player from the other team ran at him from the front and slit over the floor kicking at Kiba's feet. Kiba fell down and rolled a couple of times from the sheer force of the fall before he laid still. Grabbing his shin in pain. The referee and a couple of Kiba's teammates ran over to see how he was.

"That's a penalty, ref." Ino hissed under her breath. The bleachers seemed to agree with her as they shouted in anger at the referee's indecisiveness. The Sunan player that had kicked Kiba held out his hand for Kiba to grab and he pulled him up. Kiba gave the player a pat on the back to show him that they were good. And finally the referee whistled for a penalty. The bleachers went wild at this as, apparently, Kiba was a good shot and would never miss a penalty. They were right. The shot was made and it hit the net in the upper right corner where the goalie's hands missed it by inches. All of the home teams' players ran at Kiba and hugged him, lifting him up and swinging him round in pure ecstasy.

Ino and the other people at the bleachers stood up and shouted his name. Sasuke stood up, too, but merely smiled. Through all the shouts and cheers, Sasuke made out Naruto's voice, "Sasuke?"

When everyone sat down, he could see the blonde walking up the bleachers, he waved his arm to signal his friend where they sat. And looked back at the field just in time to see Kiba's eyes following Naruto up the bleachers.

The Konoha Wolves were winning the match with a victorious 3-1 and only three minutes to go, Kiba had scored all three. After the third one, Ino'd looked Sasuke in the eyes, "that was his first hat trick this season!"

Although Sasuke was not familiar with the soccer term, he assumed that it was a 'hat trick' because he made the goal with his head. It was truly fascinating.

Naruto and he hadn't talked at all after he'd joined them, but Naruto seemed way more up-to-date on Kiba's past matches as he went in discussion with Ino on her statement of the hat trick. Saying that in the match against Kiri's Sharks, Kiba had also made a hat trick, but the referee had cleared the ball for it was supposedly an unfair 'offside', whatever that might mean. Ino agreed with him on it, anyway.

It was when the referee had signalled the end of the match that Sasuke had truly been unable to take his eyes off of Kiba. The brunette had taken off his shirt and was running around the field showing off to the cheering audience. A couple of girls ran at him and Kiba wrapped his arms around one of them and swung her around like his teammates had done to him after his first goal. Ino growled lowly and grabbed Sasuke's wrist as they made it down the bleachers and onto the field, Naruto trailing behind them.  
Luckily, Kiba put the girl down and paid no mind to her anymore when he saw his friends coming down the bleachers. He threw his shirt over his shoulder and left it there as he walked towards them, grinning.

"Congrats Kiba, you were great!" Naruto chimed happily as he hugged Kiba. "Ahw, man! You stink!

Kiba laughed at that but thanked him anyway. Ino congratulated him and hugged him, too. To which he also laughed as he laid his hand on the small of her back.

"Never expected to see you at the game, though, Sasuke." He said, finally standing in front of Sasuke, his abs and chest exposed, his shoulders going up and down as he was still breathing heavily from the excitement and the match. His skin was glowing from sweat and Sasuke could smell him, too. He didn't think Kiba smelled bad at all. He loved the stench of sweat on the brunette for it was a part of him to be sporty and athletic.  
"Yeah, well I figured I'd come cheer you on, for once."

He rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "I hope I didn't bore you, then."

Sasuke wanted to reply but one of Kiba's teammates called him, "Inuzuka, you coming?"

"Yeah, coming, Neji!" Kiba shouted back before turning to his friends, "hey, I've got to go, you guys."

Ino smiled at him, blushing slightly, "want to go have a drink with us when you're done, my treat?" making Sasuke eye her suspiciously.

Kiba gave her a dashing smile and laid his hand on her upper arm, "I'd love to take you up on that offer, but I promised I'd meet up with Hinata in the park after the game. Another time?" He waited for her to nod and she did, although slightly disappointed. Kiba turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "I see you guys at my place around 8?" He said this while walking back and when Naruto confirmed this he turned around and ran towards where his comrade stood, still waiting for him.

When he was out of sight the two girls that had come to embrace Kiba earlier stepped over to Ino and got in her face. "Really, Ino-pig? 'Come have a drink with me'?" they laughed at her. "Pathetic."

Ino huffed angrily and inched closer to Sasuke, who knew that his best friend was not one for confrontation when she was called out upon her insecurities, such as Kiba.

"Bug off, sluts." Sasuke growled at them as he wrapped one arm protectively around Ino. He normally didn't really react to people like those two, but he'd felt a pang of jealousy when Kiba'd hugged them earlier on, and now they were getting in Ino's face and he was getting really fucking angry with them.

Suddenly their eyes went watery and big as they looked at him, shocked, "S-sasuke?" The one that had been twirled around by Kiba said. "I'm sorry, we d-didn't know she was with you…"

The other one, the one that had insulted Ino, softly ran her finger down Sasuke's free arm, "why don't you come celebrate the victory with the boys and us?"

It shot through Sasuke's head that she'd meant Kiba's soccer team with 'the boys', and he felt tempted to go in on the offer, but then he realised that Kiba'd said he had plans with Hinata, so he wouldn't be there anyway. Besides he couldn't give in to these girls, they were terrible.

Without giving them an answer, Sasuke turned away from them and walked off the field, Ino still protectively tucked away under his arm. When he looked back to see where Naruto was, he found him still talking to the girls. When the girls and Naruto split up, the latter ran in the direction of the boys' changing rooms… what?

"Thanks, Sasuke." Ino pulled him back from his thoughts, "thanks for sticking up for me."

Sasuke didn't react to that and instead just asked her, "shall we go get that drink you wanted?"

But Ino didn't want it anymore, she excused herself with a kiss on the cheek for Sasuke and strutted over to her car. Sasuke did feel bad for her, but he knew he was not the person to comfort someone that didn't want to be comforted. Instead he looked around, and found Hinata waiting by Kiba's car. He walked over to the shy girl that had been Kiba's best friend for a long time. Sasuke and Hinata weren't really to be considered 'friends', but they were nice to each other.

"Hey, Hyuuga. Waiting for Kiba?" Sasuke greeted the petite pale girl that was looking at her phone.

Hinata jumped a little, not having expected anyone to address her presence. "O-oh, hi Sasuke." She smiled politely, "yes, I-I am."

For some reason Sasuke never dared to be his own harsh self with this girl, because he always feared that she would break out crying if he did. And making Hinata cry would not sit well with Kiba. "Mind if I wait with you, Naruto's run into the changing rooms with him."

Hinata looked slightly shocked at this, and Sasuke could swear that an angry looked had crossed her innocent eyes, before it passed over and she flushed slightly. "O-oh, I see."

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, worrying what had caused this reaction. He knew that the girl had the hots for the blonde idiot, but him being in a changing room with Kiba shouldn't have sparked up such… _jealousy_. Or should it?

"N-no, it's nothing." She stated, clearly lying. The blush on her cheeks darkened as she felt uncomfortable talking about the subject. Almost as though she had a secret.

"Is something going on between Kiba and Naruto?" Sasuke asked, thinking he'd figured it out. His suspicion was confirmed by the girl going beet-red and wide eyes while shaking her head ferociously.

"N-no! Why w-would you t-t-think that?" Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at the girl's obvious lies. Although he felt bad for forcing the shy girl to say the things she didn't want to say, he had to continue on for his sanity's sake.

"Is Kiba in love with Naruto, Hinata?" He said sternly.

Hinata, who'd now realised lying wasn't working gave in by no-longer denying it. "Don't tell anyone."

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading, please comment and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I promise it'll be longer. The next chapter will be called **Change of Plans**. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Plans**

 _"_ _Is Kiba in love with Naruto, Hinata?" He said sternly._

 _Hinata, who'd now realised lying wasn't working gave in by no-longer denying it. "Don't tell anyone."_

Sasuke could jump up and down in joy if that wasn't in utter contrast to the image he tried to convey. Kiba was gay! Kiba liked boys! Maybe not him, but boys! He finally had a chance. "I won't."

This was the exact time Naruto and Kiba came walking around the corner and waded through the horde of people that were still flowing down the bleachers.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba said. His hair was now damp from the showers and he was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt that hugged his chest and biceps rather tightly. He hit Sasuke in the shoulder friendly and kissed Hinata in the neck just below her jaw, to which she giggled, still flushing a little red but now being able to write it off as feeling embarrassed by Kiba's actions or shy with Naruto's closeness. "Ready to go? Akamaru's waiting." He opened the door to the passenger's seat for Hinata and she stepped in. He himself simply jumped over the door of the somewhat-thrashy-and-cliché Cabriolet, waved at his friends and backed out of the parking spot after throwing his bag on the backseat.

For the first time Sasuke noticed how Kiba's eyes had lingered on Naruto just a tad bit longer than was normal when saying goodbye to your friends and it made Sasuke feel jealous. If jealous even covered the inferno of rage and envy that boiled inside him. It was Naruto's fault, after all. Sasuke _loved_ Kiba. Okay, maybe he didn't love Kiba just yet but he was quite certain that he could learn to and Naruto didn't even acknowledge Kiba. Naruto had this dumb crush on Sasuke himself that made no sense and kept him from realizing that the true prize had his eyes on the blonde all this time.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke said his voice blank and void of any emotion as he looked at the back of Kiba's car driving off in the distance, "want to go out with me?"

He only realised what he'd actually said when Naruto choked and started coughing. "O-out with you?"

Sasuke's mind raced, he wanted Naruto unavailable, maybe Kiba would then drop the crush he had on the blonde and realise Sasuke's feelings towards him. He knew he should feel bad for using the blonde's obvious feelings for him to his advantage like this, he even debated on taking it back but he was _angry_ with the blonde and in the end he decided that the ends justified the means and thus he looked at Naruto and graced him with a smile, "yeah, like a date."

Of course the blond had readily agreed to a date, that much was anticipated by Sasuke. And thus they had agreed to go to dinner together at 6, so they'd be in time to get to Kiba's at 8.

* * *

It was really weird for Sasuke to think of this dinner as a date. He and Naruto had been best friends for as long as Sasuke could remember and they had gotten dinner together countless of times, but that was always as friends. Tonight would be something completely different. He figured Naruto would expect him to kiss him, too.

It was half past 5 now and Sasuke was nearly ready to pick his date up. He realised that it was a bit unorthodox to ask Naruto out like that; he'd never shown any romantic interest in the blond, never any romantic interest in guys at all. This is most likely why it felt so awkward, it was completely random and out of no-where, it was a sneak-attack on Naruto.

Sasuke looked in the mirror, he was wearing a white button down with the top buttons undone. Around his neck was a chain with the Uchiha symbol in black and silver on it. The sleeves he'd pulled up to his elbows and he wore dark jeans under it, of course his shirt was untucked. Around his wrist was a bracelet; leather woven together in a braid with a silver lock with 'Sasuke' embedded in it. Kiba'd given it to him when they started high school, and Naruto had a similar one with his own name in it. Kiba had one, too.

He looked good, if he may say so himself, hopefully Kiba would like it when they got to his house after the date.

He checked his phone to see if he'd missed something, and it appeared he had a missed call from Ino, he pressed the 'call' button and held the phone to his ear, grinning slightly knowing how much she was going to freak out at him. He hadn't told her he'd asked Naruto out, after all.

" _Sasuke?"_ She'd picked up the phone, he was grinning and was going to greet her but inhaling a breath was enough confirmation for her that he was there and she let loose her fire; " _You asked Naruto_ out _? Why the heck didn't I know you were going to, Sasuke Uchiha! I am your best friend and I am entitled to know these things. But no! Instead_ Sakura _called me in full-blown head-on hysteria saying you guys had a date,_ tonight! _What do you have to say for yourself Uchiha?"_

Sasuke chuckled at her antics and smiled lovingly, "it was… in the spur of the moment." He told her truthfully, "I didn't know I was going to ask him out, either."

Ino sighed dramatically, _"now I didn't even get to pick your wardrobe for your_ first _date ever!"_

Sasuke smiled some more and rolled his eyes, "well I'm dressed already but I still have half an hour before I need to pick him up, I can come over if you want?"

" _You better."_ She simply commanded before she hung up.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and looked himself over in the mirror once more before grabbing his keys from the kitchen table and heading out the door.  
Not even a five-minute drive from his house and he pulled up at the Yamanaka residence. To his surprise –not really-, Ino was already in the door opening when he arrived.  
He got out of the car and walked over to her, feeling only slightly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze that ran him up and down as though she was analysing every single detail on him, which she most likely was. "You look cute!" She then squealed once he was within arms reach, she hugged him and tugged him inside. She sat him down at the table and walked down the hall towards where Sasuke knew her parent's room was. She came back with a bottle of cologne and sprayed it all over him without invitation. "That's better." She said, sitting down beside him and smiling at him.

"Thanks," he said smiling, "and? Your judgement? Am I capable of dressing myself."

She rolled her eyes and waved off the comment, "you exceed my expectations, but I believe I would've done a better job myself." She licked her fingers and reached out to his hair to fix it, but he stopped her by catching her hand mid-air. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

There were some seconds of silence before Sasuke averted his gaze. Admittedly, he was slightly nervous for this date, he had never had one before and he honestly did not know what was expected of him. "So… words of encouragement?"

"Just be yourself, sweetie." She said, smiling, "kiss him at the end, when you get out of the restaurant."

"Should I?" Sasuke asked, a little unsure. He had known that that was normal on a date, but now that even Ino'd said that, it'd felt so final, so definite.

Ino frowned at him, but then her face broke open in a reassuring smile, "well, only if you want to, of course. You shouldn't feel forced to do anything." Both of them stood up and she walked over to hug him. "Now go get him," she said, feeling nothing other than pride for her best friend who finally asked someone out. Being it was Naruto and he hadn't told her that he liked the blonde at all, but alright.

She walked him all the way to the front door where she stayed there until he got in the car and drove off.

While driving to Naruto's, Sasuke started doubting himself again as he caught sight of Kiba's wristband. He felt guilty, shouldn't he just confront Kiba about what he felt? He couldn't really do that, obviously, because not only would he be rejected because the dogboy was in love with Naruto, also would Naruto be heartbroken, and would Ino hate him forever. Sakura would be heartbroken, too, but that was more of an advantage than a disadvantage, Sasuke really disliked his best friend's best friend.

Ino'd said that Sakura had called her crying, but apparently she was good enough of a friend to be supportive to Naruto, as she, too, had helped him dress and possibly given him some advice for the date. She stood at the entrance to Naruto's house while Naruto hurried over to the passenger's seat of Sasuke's car. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a fancy black jacket over it, he also wore black jeans and Kiba's wristband, next to a black watch. One of his ears was pierced with a little silver nub. He looked nice, even Sasuke would admit that. Naruto waved at Sakura as they drove off.

"Are you excited, Sasuke? Our first date!" Naruto grinned excitedly, making Sasuke smile. He decided for himself that he was going to have a good time with his best friend, whether he was in love with him or not.

"Sure, not as much as you, it seems. You're practically bouncing all over, you hyperactive idiot." He laughed fondly, to soften the insult a little.

Naruto just laughed back at him and hit him in the arm, "shut your trap, Duckbutt."

"Duckbutt?" Sasuke said, surprised. It's not like he'd never heard that nickname before, it's just that… it'd always come from Kiba.

"Yeah." Naruto said, "Kiba's right, your hair resembles a duckbutt. It's a good nickname, it sticks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. He never liked the nickname, but when Kiba said it, he didn't really mind. "If you still want a second date after this, I suggest you drop it."

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's serious tone and Sasuke realised that that wasn't real tactical, so he just laughed out loud, hoping to be able to play it off as a joke.

Naruto laughed with him and the subject soon changed to little chitchat such as what Naruto was going to order at the restaurant.

The date was going over smoothly, apart from a minor hiccup somewhere along the way; Kiba'd texted the boys. The text read: _Heard u wer on a date. Sry didn't know. Take ur time, calling 2nite off._

Sasuke felt his stomach drop from the weight of guilt, he looked up to see Naruto looking equally sad. "I feel bad for not telling him," Naruto said, "and for planning this on our boys' night…"

Sasuke just nodded, "let's finish eating and then go over to Kiba's, alright?" they agreed.

Despite the little impact on their conscience, they still had a good time and it was much like any other dinner between the two had gone since they were little. Even the fact that Sasuke paid wasn't much different than all the other times, when Naruto was just too broke to pay for dinner. When they made their way out, however, things changed. Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand and wove their fingers together. Sasuke felt like pulling away his hand but didn't, knowing this would lead up to a kiss, most likely when they were outside. Sasuke thought of Kiba and figured he'd just have to get through this if he wanted the brunette eventually. So he curled his fingers around the blonde's hand and escorted him outside, where he turned his shoulders to Naruto fully, "I had a great time tonight, Naru."

Naruto shuffled a little closer to him under the pretence of a shiver from the cold. "Yeah, it was fun."

They stared each other in the eyes for a long time, in which Sasuke could feel the moment slipping away with every second that passed. He couldn't wait this long, he'd missed his chance. But fortunately, or unfortunately, however you'd take it, Naruto didn't think the moment was gone so he hung in to close the distance between them and kissed his long-time crush on the lips.

And there went Sasuke's first kiss.

It was weird at first, but Sasuke figured it was custom for the second person to push back, so he did that as Naruto's lips moved against his. He was soon caught up in the moment and kissing suddenly didn't seem all that hard when both teenagers opened their mouths and their tongues met. Sasuke'd read somewhere that kissing left you out of breath, but there was no such thing in his kiss with Naruto. He was perfectly able to breathe through his nose.

They broke apart after a rather long time and moved over to the car where both got in.

"You still want to go over to Hana's?" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt sure that there was a second option somewhere in that sentence. But he wanted nothing else than to get to Kiba's sister's house to see the boy he'd been thinking off while kissing the blonde.

They drove down the blocks to the cheaper neighbourhood where Hana Inuzuka's apartment was. Kiba lived with his mom, still, but Hana was out on a long trip so Kiba was staying in her apartment taking care of the dogs for a while.  
Pulling up in the parking spot, Sasuke looked up to see that the lights in Hana's apartment, the top left windows, were still on; Kiba was home.

The duo, or couple, if you wish, moved up the elevator in silence and walked down the hall. Behind the painting in front of Kiba's door was the key, they knew that because he left it for them there.

They opened the door to find all the lights on and Kiba, entangled with Hinata, sleeping on the couch. There legs were crossed over and under each other, Hinata's head on Kiba's shoulder and both Kiba's arms wrapped around her petite body. Sasuke found traces of tears on Hinata's face and could only hope he hadn't caused them by dating Naruto.

"Aren't they adorable together?" Naruto said, "sure hope they're going to work out someday." He stood in front of the couch with their friends on it and waited for Sasuke to join him there, so he could grasp the latter's hand.

"Should we move them to the bed? Don't you think Kiba's back is going to ache if he sleeps like this?" Sasuke questioned worriedly.

Naruto just nodded and started untangling the two on the couch, "you grab Kiba, he's too heavy for me." It took him a whole minute to unwrap the mess of limbs that was their friends and picked up Hinata bridal style. He stood up to carry her to Hana's room, where Kiba was staying in. Sasuke gently wrapped his one arm around Kiba's shoulders and one under his knees and hoisted him up to his chest where Kiba's head fell on his shoulder. Sasuke cooed at him, thinking it was absolutely adorable how the boy was sleeping in his arms.

Naruto returned from the bedroom and found his best friend in his date's arms, he started giggling, "that is seriously too cute not to capture."

Sasuke simply looked at him confused as he took out his phone and pointed the camera on them, snapping a picture before Sasuke could object. Kiba was placed next to Hinata on the bed and Sasuke tucked the both of them in against the cold.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other on the couch in silence for a couple of seconds before Naruto piped up, "so how about it?" Cerulean eyes were pointed at the raven shimmering with hope and Sasuke couldn't help but fear that the blonde meant having sex, right now.

"How about what?" He bravely asked.

"I haven't called you Duckbutt the entire night…" He said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. For a second Sasuke was still dumb-struck, but he realised what the blond was implying; he'd said that there would be no chance of a second date if the blonde called him Duckbutt again, and he hadn't, hoping it'd earn him a second date.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's antics and said, "well alright then, what'd you like to do for our next date?"

Naruto smiled bright and scooted over only to snuggle close to him, to Sasuke's big surprise; "Your house, I'll cook for you and we'll watch some movies."

Sasuke frowned at the word 'cook'. For as far as he knew, the blonde lived off of instant ramen and school lunches. He'd never seen the boy cook, and thus he stated: "alright, but I cook."

Naruto chuckled softly as he complied, "I was hoping you'd say that."

They just sat there cuddling contempt while both lost in their own thought when they heard a cough from behind them, "w-what are you doing here?" Kiba's voice stammered.

Naruto immediately jumped up, which was good, because now Naruto wouldn't have noticed that Sasuke'd let go of the boy at the exact same time, finding it rather embarrassing. "Kiba, babe!" Naruto greeted, "we thought we'd come over for some games but you were asleep on the couch. S-so we moved you to the bedroom so you could sleep properly."

Kiba crossed the living room slowly, looking at them, "did you guys just…" He said, looking at the couch, "Please tell me you didn't."

Even Sasuke felt a blush rise at that implication, "on Hana's couch? Kiba please! God, no." He said, not being able to hide the heat in his face.

Naruto just started laughing hysterically, "Sasuke, you look positively _horrified_ at the mention of sex."

Sasuke waited for Kiba's chuckle to accompany Naruto's laughter as it usually did when he was the victim, but it never came, which led Sasuke to look at the brunette, "are you okay, Kiba?"

Kiba looked at him straight in the eyes, an indication of lying with the Inuzuka, as he said, "I'm fine." Some would say that looking someone straight in the eyes would mean they are telling the truth, but not the Inuzuka. According to everyone that had once met an Inuzuka, they all suffered from some form of ADHD, making them forever unable to focus their eyes on the same spot for a long time. Kiba was the same, always looking around, orbs always darting from left to right like a young deer in a flower meadow. When he lied, however, his orbs would be fixated on the other, to find any traces of the other's reaction to the lie. Yes, that is how well the raven knew the brunette.

Sasuke let it slip for now, knowing that the athlete was not going to talk about it with them.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch, Kibbles?" Naruto asked, looking at the couch on which Sasuke still sat.

"Hina was really upset, so since you guys were on a date and I figured our guy's night would get a rain check, I invited her in. She didn't want to talk about what got her so angry so I just let her cry until she fell asleep. We both fell asleep, I guess."

The fact that Kiba didn't ask them anything about the date was dually noted by Sasuke and made his stomach churn, he truly was jealous. He really, really liked Naruto. And Hinata did, too, which is why she cried herself asleep, obviously. Sasuke started feeling really uncomfortable and his hands became clammy.

"I'm just going to get her a glass of water; you make yourself comfortable." Kiba said as he moved towards the kitchen. Naruto beat him to it, however, with a shrug and an 'I got this', as he pushed Kiba towards the couch.

Sasuke wondered what was going on in Naruto's mind, but he wrote it up to feeling guilty for Kiba's obvious bad mood. When Naruto disappeared into the bedroom with a glass of water, Sasuke dared asking the Inuzuka: "was she upset because I took Naruto… you know, off the market." Indirectly, the question was also directed at Kiba himself, but the brunette gave no sign as to feeling addressed by it as he just looked at Sasuke and frowned and said, "what are you talking about?"

"You know," Sasuke said, shrugging as Kiba sat down on the couch to him, "she's got a crush on him, right?"

Kiba's eyebrows raised and he snorted, "where'd you get _that_ idea from?"

Sasuke only raised one in return, being sure Kiba was just mocking with him, had he really been wrong all that time? "But she always gets nervous when he's nearby…"

"Yeah!" Kiba said, almost as though he felt offended, "she get's uncomfortable! They're complete opposites and it makes her uneasy to be near him because she doesn't understand him."

Sasuke frowned, that made sense, but how could he have been so wrong all that time. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe she hadn't told him she liked Naruto because _he_ liked Naruto. Like Sasuke'd done with Ino over Kiba. "Are you one hundred percent sure? Why else would she be crying?"

Now Kiba just looked straight up angry, "what do you mean 'why else would she be crying'? You think boy trouble is all that goes on in a girl's life? And, yeah, I'm sure. Because Hinata is _gay._ "

This was completely unexpected and it shocked Sasuke to no end. The Hyuuga? Gay? As in; she was into girls? Sasuke felt extremely _shitty_ for prying when he saw the Inuzuka's angry face. "I'm sorry Kiba, I… I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't." Kiba said with a sigh, no longer as angry, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He dragged his hand through his hair tiredly, "it's just, you see… Neji came out a couple weeks ago and Hiashi, Hinata's father, went ballistic on him, so Hinata's too scared to come out." His eyes drifted towards the bedroom, "there's a lot of pressure on her and I don't know what to do about it…"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the true despair in Kiba's voice and he could do nothing than wrap the brunette in his arms, "you're doing everything you can just by being there for her, Kibbles."

Kiba buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and let himself get hugged. "Thanks."

"Wait." Sasuke suddenly said, as he pushed Kiba back to keep him on arm's length, "did you just say that Neji Hyuuga's gay?" Sasuke questioned, the Hyuuga had been one of Kiba's soccer teammates, the goalie that had been calling Kiba after today's game, to be exact. "I thought he was dating that Tenten girl…?"

Kiba chuckled lowly and looked at Sasuke with a stare that spoke of a lot of dirty secrets and Sasuke found that the brunette looked overwhelmingly sexy. "Well," Kiba said, "someone in that house sure is dating Tenten."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at that statement. Hinata, little Hinata, was secretly having sex with her gay cousin's supposed girlfriend. That was truly fucked up. The raven therefore couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

He let go of Kiba when Naruto walked back into the room with Hinata on tow. "Hey, you guys, up for some games?"

Kiba looked at the blonde and Sasuke noticed how his mood dropped again, saying; "well actually, I'm quite tired, you can play a game here if you want, but I'm heading in. You need a ride, Hinata?"

"Sasuke can bring her," Naruto suddenly spoke up again, "I was actually hoping I could crash here for the night?" He looked at Sasuke apologetically and then smiled at Kiba, "I figured, you know, we'd play some games, watch a movie?"

Kiba looked at the blonde for another few moments critically, then he shrugged, "alright, but I'm changing into sweats." He walked past Hinata and Naruto into the bedroom, followed by Hinata.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Feeling a tad bit left out of this supposed boys night that he was not invited to.  
Naruto walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch, "come on, Sasuke, I know you saw it, too; when I left the two of you alone he was all cheered up, but as soon as I entered the room he was moody again. I know there's a problem and I've got to fix it, he's my best friend."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and simply said, "he's mine, too."

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips out of nowhere; it was a short, chaste kiss that shocked the raven more than that he actually liked it. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Make it up to you tomorrow night?"

"For our second date?" Sasuke then asked in return, suppressing the urge to pout. But Naruto's nod came and Sasuke stood up, deciding to give the blonde one more kiss before he left.

He bent down to place his lips on the blondes for a quick peck, but Naruto had other ideas, as he placed one hand in Sasuke's neck to keep him there. Naruto tried to deepen the kiss, but Sasuke knew to cut it off before Kiba walked back in and decided to throw them out.

It was weird, how often had he thought that? Many times, for sure. It was weird that he was now dating his best friend, it had been disturbing to him, but even more so to Kiba, for sure, for he had no idea at all what was going on. Sasuke only hoped that Kiba would eventually settle down and accept the fact that his two best friends were a couple, so that Sasuke could swipe him off his feet instead. It was also weird that because of the budding relationship Sasuke held with the blonde counterpart of their threeway friendship, Sasuke now found himself driving the brunette's female best friend home while his crush is home with his boyfriend. The more he seemed to think about it, the less it made sense. And also… why in Ackles' name was Hinata fuming at him. He'd never seen the girl anything but shy and now she seemed like she could burst out any minute in anger, at him.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he chanced to shoot her a look of concern.

"No." She firmly stated, to Sasuke's surprise. He decided that maybe, if she wanted to get it off her chest, she would say it out of her own initiative; he wouldn't have to ask for it.

But he did: "why do I feel that you're angry with _me?"_ , his tone was hesitant, although a slight bit annoyed; what had he done? Well, he'd done some pretty shitty things today, but none to her… right?

"Because _you_ are a terrible person and I can't even stand to look at you right now. You _disgust_ me."

* * *

 **AN:**

Pfew, Hinata's out for blood. Next chapter will be called **Good Luck** , so stay tuned and if you're enjoying yourself, let me know in the reply section so I don't forget to post.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Luck**

 _"Because_ you _are a terrible person and I can't even stand to look at you right now. You_ disgust _me."_

It was miraculous, to Sasuke's opinion, that someone whom he'd never heard utter a bad word about anybody could say something mean with such sincere venom and disgust that it made his breath hitch and his heart stutter. "W-what…?"

"You love Kiba." She said with such pure hatred, as though they were puritans and Kiba the devil. As though loving Kiba was a crime that should be punished with death. Sasuke was a clever guy, usually a quick one, too. But for the love of God, he did not know how she knew.

"I'm dating Naruto." He said evasively.

Suddenly her head snapped his way as though she got stung, her eyes angry and red and puffy from tears. Her usually smiling face dripping with anger; not a frown, not an eyeroll, but a facial expression Sasuke didn't even think the Hyuuga possessed. She was _growling_. Growling like an animal, growling like Kiba. Sasuke immediately linked this to Kiba's possessive growl; whenever someone was making fun of Hinata, or bullying her, he'd stand in front of her, his face dripping with anger of such a level that you could not reach with him in any other way than messing with his friends. He would growl at the people and they would, more often than not, run away as fast as they could. This direct connection made Sasuke realise that she was not angry that he loved Kiba, or at least she thought he loved Kiba, but because she realised that Sasuke was doing a bad thing to him. She knew what he was doing.

"Do you think me stupid, Uchiha?" Naïve, oblivious, certainly not stupid. He shook his head. "Never have you batted your eye at Naruto and then I tell you Kiba's into Naruto and suddenly you're all for making sure Naruto's taken."

"I was just worried that if I didn't make my move on Naruto, Kiba would." Sasuke said, seemingly keeping his cool, but secretly sweating like an otter.

"Bullshit." She replied, "complete and utter bullshit." Her face hard as stone, her voice cold as ice. "You want Kiba to forget about Naruto. Why else'd you keep prying, back at the parking lot."

Sasuke sighed, he realised he needed to deal with this properly, so he pulled over and set the car aside so he could turn to the Hyuuga. "I came over because I was already planning to ask Naruto out, but I just wanted to know if Kiba would be okay with that, seeing as we are his best friends. I didn't want him to feel left out."

"And when I told you that he would have a problem with him you only hasted your actions more. Probably didn't even wait until we were off the parking lot, did you?"

They had been, Sasuke thought. He clearly remembered watching Kiba drive away as he asked Naruto out. They'd been on the road, not on the parking lot. But that he didn't reply, it was no more than a rhetorical question, anyway. "It's not like that, Hinata."

"Than tell me what it is like!" Hinata suddenly yelled at him, making Sasuke jump at the sudden volume. "Do you like hurting your friends, Sasuke? Because you know you're going to lose both of them this way! When you dump Naruto for Kiba, both of them will realize what an egocentric puppetmaster you've been playing and no-one, not Naruto, not Kiba, will want to be around you anymore. I'm quite convinced not even Ino will want to look you in the eye once your hand shows. I always thought you were a decent man, Sasuke. But I was wrong. I'd like to walk home, now." She said, already loosening her seatbelt.

"No, I'm going to drop you off, Hinata." Sasuke said as he looked at the street behind him to see if it was clear to start driving, it was. He was also thinking on how to reply to that. She was right. She was completely and utterly and undeniably right. But Sasuke didn't know what else to do. So he just hoped that he could appeal to her sweet and understanding side.

It was quiet for a few seconds as they drove.

"You're right, Hinata." Sasuke said, "I'm horrible."

For a reaction, he just received a shocked and confused look from Hinata, at least it wasn't a look of anger anymore, anything was better than that.

"I have been in love with Kiba for as long as I can remember and I always thought that he was into girls, that I didn't even have a single shred of a chance to be with him." Sasuke sighed and looked at the girl next to him, she'd given him her full attention, staring at him with those big pearly pale blue eyes that were so light, one would call them white. "You must realise the rush that came over me when you told me that Kiba had a crush on Naruto, who's a guy. I was overjoyed. I'd never felt like I'd have a chance with Kiba until that moment, but he was in love with Naruto."

When he looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye, he saw that she'd averted those pale orbs, as though she pitied him.

"I knew that Naruto was in love with me, obviously, and I thought that if I could make Kiba realise the same thing; that Naruto had eyes only for me, than maybe he'd give his attention to someone that actually liked him back." He tried, bringing it as soft as possible and trying to make his best friend's best friend understand, "I was _desperate_. Time flew by so fast in those seconds and all I could think of was that I needed Kiba to see me. It was not some devilish master plan; you see?" Sasuke said as he finally pulled up on the Hyuuga's driveway, "it was an impulse, faulted and wrong and terribly egoistical, but the only thing I could think of that might work." The car stood still now and he was looking at Hinata for a reaction of some sorts. But she opened the door and got out.

Just before she shut the door, she quietly muttered, "thanks for driving me home _anyway._ " And the door closed.

The following couple of seconds were spent with Sasuke pondering on what that 'anyway' had meant. Was it just the Hyuuga's famed politeness, and was she simply thanking him for the ride even though they had fought. Or was she implying that she was grateful for him insisting on driving her home even after she'd been ready to get out of the car halfway. And even if it was the second of the two options, did it mean she was simply happy she didn't have to walk, was she grateful that he cared enough to take her in spite of their argument, or was she thankful that she got to hear him tell the truth?

Sunday morning, Sasuke'd consciously chosen to stay home. He worked on some homework, ate lunch on his own and watched tv. On normal days he'd go hang out with Ino or Naruto while Kiba, most days, had a game of football. But Sasuke'd awoken with a nasty stomach ache and he'd be lying if he said he didn't know what had caused it. There were three reasons for Sasuke to feel like locking himself up for the entire day. The first was that he was overcome with guilt, this would be thanks to Hinata, who'd kindly pointed out to him how horrible his act had actually been and it had dawned on Sasuke that it was truly disgusting, he was truly disgusting. Then the second was that he was anxious, too. Hinata now _knew._ And Hinata cared for Kiba on such a deep level that Sasuke could hardly imagine her _not_ telling him. He could only hope he'd pulled the right strings when working on her empathy, so that she would at least talk to him about it before she ran off to Kiba, but he could not be sure. For the third reason, Sasuke'd had to admit that he was nervous. Not just lip-biting-nervous, but choking-and-nearly-throwing-up-nervous, if that even made sense. Naruto'd said that they would meet tonight, for a second date. He said he'd make up with him for ditching him for Kiba and Sasuke could only imagine what he was implying. _Tomorrow Night,_ he'd said, _night_. Was he going to stay over? Were _things_ going to happen? Did Sasuke _want_ things to happen? It was honestly all too much to think about.

Around four, his phone rang. Sasuke'd picked it up without looking at the display, assuming it to be Ino, as she was usually the one that called him. Imagine how his heart dropped to his stomach when it was Kiba's voice that greeted him;

 _"Hey buddy, what are you up to?"_ Sasuke immediately picked up on the discomfort that sounded through his voice. He was still not okay with this, but he was trying. Sasuke was already beyond relieved that Kiba did not refuse to talk to him or anything of the sort. Maybe it had been a good idea to let Naruto stay over at Kiba's.

"Kiba? Hey, nothing really. Homework." Sasuke'd said, as he'd looked down at his paper that was supposed to contain the answers to the problems in his math book, but instead it held little doodles of all sorts of things. Not hearts, that'd be uncool. No, just cool stuff, like Kiba's name, and flowers.

 _"Ah,"_ Kiba replied. It was awkward, to say the least, and it felt like a stab in the chest for Sasuke to realise this. Kiba was never awkward; he _made_ people feel awkward because of the fact that he never shied away from touching people and showing affection. But this was different on a whole other level. _"I'm heading out to the field in a minute,"_ so he did have a game, _"but I just felt I needed to call you, get something off my chest."  
_

Sasuke's heart started to beat a little quicker as he didn't know what to expect from Kiba. The realisation hit him that perhaps Hinata _had_ told him. Perhaps he _knew._ Then the coming conversation would not be a pleasant one for Sasuke. He swallowed and hummed, signalling Kiba to go on without actually using his voice, because he didn't trust his voice.

 _"Listen, Sasuke. I realise I was a proper fucking ass last night. I love you, man. The both of you… and I shouldn't be such a stuck up jerk. So I'm actually calling to say that I'm sorry."_

Sasuke could honestly say that he was not anticipating that. He supposed that this should make him feel better but instead it felt like just another punch in the gut. _Kiba_ was feeling guilty, so guilty that he felt he couldn't focus on the game properly if he didn't address the issue first. And now Sasuke felt like a piece of trash even more so than he did before his call.

"That's…" he swallowed again, "alright, Kiba." He felt he should say more but it suddenly became impossible for him to spit out more words than those three.

 _"It's really not, Sasuke."_

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke now knew to say.

 _"I am happy for you, Sasuke."_ Kiba still said, after a bit of silence when Sasuke started to think Kiba was going to hang up on him without any goodbyes. _"I'm proud of you, too, having just asked him out. That's what I should've said, yesterday, that I'm happy and proud."  
_

"Thank you, Kiba." He said, and then hastily added, "good luck on your game."

 _"Good luck on your date."_ Kiba'd replied, before he hung up the phone. It was the perfect cherry on top. The perfect last kick in the nuts and Sasuke's tears started spilling.

What was he doing?

He decided that he couldn't be like this. He convinced himself to think of his ultimate plan and figured he'd need to distract himself, thus he picked up a movie from his brother's collection and collapsed on the couch. It was a horror, no romantic movies tonight. When the hour hand on the clock pointed at the 7, he decided he needed to take some initiative and walked over to his phone to call Naruto, he was feeling a lot better as he was able to put all the Kiba-drama behind him for now. When he reached his phone he saw that he had a missed call and a text from Naruto, both. The text said that Naruto was going to be at his house at half past 7 and that he'd sleep over.

It dawned on Sasuke that he hadn't eaten any supper yet, either. But he realised it'd be better if he was still eating when Naruto arrived, then if he was still dressed in his pyjama's. And thus he quickly ran up the stairs, two steps at a time and started rummaging through his closet. He settled on lose fitting bleached jeans and a white v-neck with a grey hoodie. Kiba's wristband ever present on his wrist. He didn't put on any shoes, however, for they were most likely going to stay at his house.

He hurried down the stairs and the clock above the stove in the kitchen showed that he had about 10 minutes left. He could only hope Naruto was slightly late. He found some frozen spaghetti in the freezer and warmed it; not ideal, but doable. If it all worked out well, Naruto was late and Sasuke would've had the time to brush his teeth still, before his date. If not, Naruto'd have to live with Sasuke smelling and tasting like old spaghetti.

* * *

 **AN:**

I don't know how this came across to you guys but I kind of like the Sasuke/Hinata part because every time I read it I go: yeah, that makes sense, Sasuke's not that bad of a guy! Quick question, I have some Sasuke/Naruto lemon planned for the next chapter. I can either cut it out or post it, that's up to you guys so tell me what you want in the comments. I could maybe just post it as a bonus chapter or something, make sure people who want to skip it can skip it without missing vital information. So if I post it next chapter will be called **Make Love to Me**.


End file.
